HeroesofOblivion
The Heroes of Oblivion was the first Nation founded on MCON by Ikillukid. Founding HerosofOblivion was founded on the 18th of Frostmoon in the first year by Ikillukid . The first base was a cave originally discoverd by Goflames4 , Bornofdeath , and Lordoftherealm . Soon after Ikillukid joined he got lost (naturally) and spent one in-game month on his own. He later found the base, returning with a bounty of resources and food. The base soon grew to a great size, producing all necessary resources under ground. While the sky city was on its final stages of building. TheArchitect117 joined, providing large interior changes that allowed the nation to grow ever more in strength. Entering the super structure now, players will find themselves lost in the realm of a king, filled to the last brick with intricate designs and architecture. The Heroes of Oblivion are the oldest nation besides the moderators themselves. History The currently unnamed city (The name is currently being voted on by the high coucil) houses the first large scale structues in the world. The imposing sky-city, with it's tower and halo, dominate the skyline. A large green house complex, the underground head quarters, pyramid, smithy, stables, chicken coop, and a labyrinthian network of mines also comprise the city. Currently the Heroes of Oblivion are constructing a yet un-named public Arena complex underneath the server's main ocean. (Arena consturction is on currently on hold due to a sudden lack of inspiration on how to build the massive underwater structure) The Council High King of The Sky: Ikillukid High Viking Overlord: BornofDeath Pharoh of The South-Eastern Deserts: Goflames4 The Landgrave of Engineering: Lordoftherealm (Currently overseeing the creation of our colony Superium) The Lord Protector of The Western Forests: TheArchitect117 (TheArchitect117 was offered as a tribute to Leif the Berzerker and is currently in his realm of chaos) Natural Disasters The Great Flood of Hearthmoon: The Great Flood of Hearthmoon began on the 18th of Hearthmoon in the 5th year, and is currently ravaging any area with falling water. It is said that TheArchitect117 instigated the wrath of Leif the Berzerker by turning the space between the legs of the statue of Leif the Berzerker (constructed by Bornofdeath) into the doorway to the Great viking hall that was being constructed by Bornofdeath. Leif the Berzerker was unhappy with how his statue was being treated and chose to pour out his wrath upon the creations of TheArchitect117 and anyone around him. Major damage control attempts are currently underway by Ikillukid, Goflames4, and Bornofdeath. The truth was later revealed 2 years later, that TheArchitect117 had placed the water, and blamed it on natures course. Everyone bought it, and he was left alone. Wars The Cylvan War: After Tim_n_Steve 's desertion of NOVA, NOVA became enraged and sought revenge. NOVA called upon the Heroes of Oblivion for aid in their battle. The Heroes of Oblivion agreed to help them and the war was planned. Unfortunatly the TheArchitect117 delivered to Cylvan an ultimatum, which they took as an act of agression and attacked several Heroes of Oblivion members. Cylvan stopped the attack and made a decree, that the Heroes of Oblivion banish TheArchitect117. Before the dawn, Heroes of Oblivion and NOVA members came in the night and leveled all of Cylvan. The following day their land was claimed, raided, sacked, and then unclaimed by the Heroes of Oblivion leader. Soon after Cylvan was disbanded. Category:Natural Disasters Category:Nations of Old Category:Age 2